Don't Hesitate
by shelbyxjazmine
Summary: When Joe, Nick, and Kevin go to Brazil to visit kids in poverty, Joe never thought he'd fall in love with someone so unexpected. Based on JONAS. Joe/OC
1. Allow us to introduce ourselves

"GET YOUR LAZY ROCKSTAR BUTTS UP, THE PLANE LANDED."

Joe shoots up startled at his father's/manager's voice, thus smacking Nick in the forehead, which leads to him rolling over Kevin.

Nick groans, grasping his forehead. "Where are we again?"

Tom Lucas, the boy's Father and also career manager, starts to pick up all the carry-ons from the plane. "We're in a private jet that's landed in Sao Paulo, Brazil. And right there, is a bus that's waiting to take us to Macei , which is about two hours away, where you can then get your God-forbidden beauty sleep. So, GET UP!"

Joe, Nick, and Kevin slowly rise and pick up their belongings, stifiling yawns. "And what are we doing in Brazil again?" Nick asks.

Tom sighs. "You agreed with the Helping Kids in Poverty association that you'd come and get to know some of the poor children with hardly any running water living here in Brazil."

Joe snorts as he puts on his socks. "And who's great idea was that?"

"....Kevin's."

Kevin hides his face guiltily. "Whaaaaat? I thought we'd get to see the cute Brazilian animals."

Joe rolls his eyes.

"Brazil is the world's tenth largest economy at market exchange rates and the ninth largest by purchasing power parity. I think it's safe to say that they don't need us here." Nick states, while Joe noddingly agrees.

Tom shoots them a glare and leaves the jet, expecting the boys to follow him to the bus, which they knew better than to dis-obey. It's been about 4 years since they've gone from a miniscule brother band playing in their garage, to international superstars. But they still hadn't been acustom to this constant traveling and lack of sleep.

They transfer their belongings to the bus and lounge on the strangley comfy couches. "Oh Lord, I need sleep. I couldn't get any on the jet cause of YOU chatting away with Martina on the phone." Nick complains, pointing to Joe.

Joe rolls his eyes. "Whatever dude, not my fault. She just loooooves to go on and on and on about how much she misses me and--"

"Really? Because I didn't think she'd be able to get a word in with you suffocating her with all the 'Oh baby, I miss you! I love you! I can't wait to come home!'" Kevin smiles, and receives a high five in praise from Nick.

Joe blushes. "Shut up, I know where you sleep."

The boys nap for awhile and chat, commenting on the latest gossip they heard from school (yes, they still went to a normal school,) exchanging song ideas, and wonderd why Joe's hair was getting so weird.

Nick rests his head on the window and stares at the vegetation and mountains of Brazil. "You think anything exciting or life-changing will happen?"

Joe shrugs. "Hopefully."


	2. Nick's a sneeky one

Two hours and a half later (Kevin chugged three Gatorades and begged for two rest stops,) they finally stop in the underpopulated city Maceio, where it was clear that poverty was a problem.

The boys trudge out the bus and meet with some Helping Kids in Poverty mentors. A young woman wearing a baseball cap, jean shorts, white sneakers, and a white tee with the associations logo comes over and warmly shakes each boys hand.

"Hello! I'm Brooke Windfeild, executive of the Helping Kids in Poverty foundation. It's so lovely to have you boys volunteer for us. The kids will adore it, although I'm not sure they'll know just whom you are."

Nick smiles. "Oh, it's no problem. It was kinda hard convincing my brothers to come ALL the way here to Brazil, but after I told them it was for the kids, and we'd be doing a really great thing, they agreed."

Kevin mouths "Whaaaaaa?" to Joe, who stifles a giggle.

The brothers begin to make the small towns, stopping every 10 minutes to introduce themselves and ask questions to children. They're astonished to see in what conditions some small families where living in, and what every day things the boys have that these people desperately need. Pretty soon, though, the heat really starts to dawn on them.

"I swear, I'm going rip off my shirt about any second now." Joe whispers to Nick.

"Dude, no one wants to see that." Nick whispers back.

Joe glares at his little brother. "I'm in waaaaay better shape than you, stupid."

Nick slaps Joe's stomache lightly, who doubles over. "Yeah, Joseph. Waaaaay better shape. Waaaaay."

They continue their journey through the jagged mountains, and soon stop for lunch.  
Nick bites into his otherwise dull turkey sandwhich. "So, you and Mar are getting pretty cozy, eh?" Nick asks Joe.

Joe digs into his bag of chips. "Not really." Kevin rolls his eyes and steals a chip from Joe. "Don't lie. We saw you ring shopping!"

Joe discreetly smiles. "I'm not gonna propose. I was just... I don't know, pondering apon the idea of getting her a promise ring?"

Nick laughs as he peels off his crust. "As long as you're not getting serious, pffft."

Joe eyes Nick. "And who do I recall giving a promise ring to Macy in only 4 months of their relashionship, which then led her to leaving for two months?"

Nick shrugs. "We were young and times were easy. Besides, now that she's back, our relashionship is a lot more mature, and I plan to get her a ring that I didn't get out of a to dispenser very soon."

"Smooooth move, lil bro."

Brooke makes her way to the brother's table, and Joe's thankful for a subject change. "Hey guys. Just wanted to let you know that we're kind of tight on time right now, so we're gonna need you to go ahead and continue through the town while we pack up here and clean up our mess."

"Um, excuse me, did you say you'd like us to continue the walk alone?!" Joe asks.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, you won't get lost, the path is completely straight. We'll come in the bus in about 30." She says, never seeming to drop her annoyingly big smile.

Kevin bites his lip. "And, in the event of say, being attacked by a Mountain Lion, what would we--"

"You'll be fine. Go ahead, we'll catch up later." She returns to her table, and the boys exchange worried looks. They pick up their trays and discard their trash. Joe takes the lead as they head up the trail, having no idea what he would soon experience.


	3. Alladin meets Jasmine

Sweat dripping from places sweat should probably never drip, the brothers continue up the straight path in the blazing hot sun just as Brooke advised them. They stop at almost every house, and they start to enjoy meeting all this children and hearing so many survival stories. They're also suprised at how reconized they've become, since they're not sure how any of them could get their hands on one of their albums.

Almost at the peak of the mountain where the bus would pick them up, Kevin takes a glance to his left.

"Guys. Guys, look down there. Wow." Kevin calls them over and points down the alternate pathway. He starts to make his way down while Joe and Nick confusidly follow him. 10 minutes later, and Joe and Nick are scolding Kevin for getting them lost, they soon realize Kevin's facination.

It was a village, much much smaller than the ones they'd been walking through all day. Actually, where they'd been walking through all day looked like Beverly Hills compared to this.  
All you can see was dirt and small stone homes. But otherwise, you see children, who look completely and one-hundred percent happy.

They walk into the central part of the village and look around. It had such a vibrant and ecstatic vibe to it that made it beautiful. There was a wide river that streamed through the middle, where children are taking baths and women are collecting water from.

"Why haven't we been here all day? We've visited some kids in poverty, but these obviously need us a bit more." Kevin asks.  
Joe shrugs. "I don't know, but we gotta go man. Thanks to you we're lost! Let's just knock at their house and ask how to get back. They'd know, right?"

They all walk to the home directly infront of them. It's very small, made of tan cement. Kevin giggles, "It's like we're in Alladin!"

"Shut up, Kevin." Nick taps in the cloth used to cover the door space.

"Nivea, eu ouvi algo. Eu estou indo ir verificacao." They hear from inside. A second later, a small girl appears from behind the cloth. She's very petite, with long wavy dark hair. She has hashbrown skin, and big brown eyes. She smiles, showing a missing front tooth. "Ola! Como posso eu ajude-o?"

The boys look at one another, and Nick bends down to her height. "Uhh, ola. Uhh, you speak, umm english?"

The girl giggles. "Yes, my daddy taught it to me. He'll be back any minute now. What's up?"

Joe smiles. "Are you home alone, or is there someone with you?"

The girl shakes her head. "Sorry, can't tell you. My sister told me never to answer to a stranger that question. Look, she'll tell you herself. Nivea!"

"Quem est na porta?" They hear from inside, and soon, the voice is revealed. A beautiful young woman walks out. She has gorgeous long legs, golden tan skin, and big hazel-green eyes. Her wavy hair reaches to the small of her back, outlineing her face. She's wearing a thin white night gown, reaching right above her knees.

"Diga-lhes sobre como eu n o posso falar aos desconhecido. She'll tell you right now." The little girl tells them. Joe is still frozen, staring at Nivea.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you. We're volunteers from Helping Kids in Poverty, and--" Nick begins.

"It's okay, Cami. They're just another set of volunteers." Nivea says, then turns around and makes her way back into the home.

He should have just let her go. He should have just asked Cami the directions. But something was knawing at him to follow Nivea, and that's exactly what Joe did.


	4. She's in denial

As Nivea makes her way through the corridor, unaware Joe's silently right behind, he begins to take in details of the small home. It smells like fruits, a very welcoming scent to Joe. In the living room section there's a small beat up couch with a blanket and pillow, and a wooden chair, with playing cards on the ground.

He notices only one seperate bedroom with just a bed and a small dresser. He doesn't seem to find any outlets in the home.

"You know," Joe begins, startling Nivea as she jumps and turns around, coming eye to eye with him, "we're not really volunteers. We're actually superstars, whom where forced to do this." He gives a winning smile.

Niveo returns an annoyed expression. "Oh. I'm so sorry you had to come all the way down here just for us."

Joe winces, realizing his choice of words weren't best. He tries to change the subject. "So, umm. You speak english very well."

"My father's american." She respondes, pulling up a wooden stool in the kitchen and begins to peel some pears.

"Oh, really? Me too! It'd be nice to meet him, since he's coming back soon."

Nivea looks at him suprisedly. "What?"

"Uh, Cami said her father would be back any second." He says.

Nivea shakes her head. "She's still in denial."

Joe eases in a stool right next to hers. "In denial of what?"

Nivea stares at Joe for a moment, then begins to look around the small room for distractions. "Do you want a lemon? I can even peel it for you."

Joe smiles. "No, thank you. I'm alleric."

Nivea slowly nods her head.

"So, what was your sister in denial about again?"

Nivea sighs. "You won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?"

Joe laughs. "Are you sure you JUST met me?"

Nivea puts down the knife and half peeled pear and shifts towards Joe. "Last year, my father, mother, sister and I used to live a couple towns higher than here. It wasn't the wealthiest, but it certainly wasn't a place with poverty. We were thriving well. But, my parents were always the type who wanted more. More money, even if they had just the right amount.

So, one day while searching on the internet, not going into details, they find a big scam promising more money. They invested in it, and we ended up here. We lost everything. My parents always promised they'd get us out of here. So, everyday my father would travel uphill near Rio D'Janiro to enter the lottery. And one day, he won. A big one."

"How big?" Joe asks.

"25 million."

"Whoa."

"I know. And, he and Mom took off for Miami. Without Cami. Without me. They thought since I was 18, I could legally take care of her." She finishes, straing at the ground, reminiscing something in her mind.

Joe's astonished. "I-I'm sorry."

"I don't need you to be sorry. I'm doing fine. I have a good paying job, Cami's happy, and soon we'll be at a much better place. So, I don't need any stupid volunteers helping 'Kids in Poverty' because I'm fine."

Joe smirks. "You said that already."

She rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm re-inforcnig it."

He nods. "Well, don't move a muscle, 'cause I'll be right back."

He jumps from his chair before she respondes and dashes outside to find Kevin playing patty cake with Cami, and Nick shaking his head disaprovingly. He decides to talk to Nick.

"Dude, can I ask you something?"

Nick looks at him. "Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Would it be completely crazy if I said on our way back we're bring two Brazilian girls with us?"


	5. I dont need your help

Nick stares at Joe as if he's chaotic. "What?"

Joe sighs. "I know this sounds completely crazy, but you're the logical brother! These two girls have been through hell and back. What if we bring them with us back to California and let them stay at our place for a few months until they get back on their feet? They speak english, so Nivea can get a job, and she's 19 so she's a legal adult and already out of High School. It's all brilliant!"

Nick continues to stare at his older brother, concluding that he's possibly gone mad. "...What?"

Joe runs a frustrated hand through his naturally curly hair. "Look, I'll make up some lame excuse for Dad. Just, be with me on this, alright? We'll have a Brazilian beauty on the road with us, why be unsupportive?"

Nick continues to stare at Joe, refusing to show that he is slightly convincing him. "Is she going to be able to leave the country?"

"Her dad's american. Besides, we're Jonas. International rock band. I'm sure somebody at the airlines can pull a few strings."

Nick glances down at Kevin playing thumb wrestle with Cami. "Well... it would give Kevin someone to play with...."

Joe smirks. He's got him. "AND Frankie. Well, mostly Kevin."

Nick crosses his arms and shrugs. "Whatever, man. I mean, this is YOUR idea so YOU take responsibility once it spirals down. Which, it probably will. But remember Joe; this isn't just some lost puppy you found and wanna take home. You're dealing with two valuable lives."

Joe grins. Once he's got Nick on his side, he was set. "Story of my life. I'll be right back."

He takes off back inside and peeks behind the wall seperating the entrance from the kitchen/living room. He sees Nivea putting together a plate full of fruits and takes a moment to examine her features since she isn't aware he's looking.

He's never seen anyone more beautiful than her. She has a brightend glow radiating her skin, even when she's completely natural. He's well aware of the pain she's suffering within, but no one would notice an inkling of stress from her big, hazel eyes. Joe smiles. Does she think anything of him?

"Does something about me fascinate you?"

Joe jumps. How did she see him? "Uhh..sorry. Didn't know you saw me."

Nivea looks up and giggles. He's taken away by her smile, so much that he can't help but grin back.

"So, what do you have to do today?" Joe asks.

Nivea sighs and ponders around the home. "Well, I've got to sew a few cloths together Cami, run down to the market to buy some fresh fruit, collect some water at the mo--"

"You're coming back to Los Angeles with my brothers and me."

Nivea sharply turns her head at Joe's direction. "Que voce disse?"

"...Don't know what you just said but yeah, you're coming to America with us. You and your sister. Come on, we're leaving soon." Joe informs.

Nivea stands up and walks toward him. "Just because I told you my stupid sob story and you're not a bad looking man doesn't mean that you can automaticly assume I'm going drop everything and be rescued by you. I'm not leaving Brazil. This is where I grew up, are you crazy?"

Joe is taken aback. No need to be cocky, but he assumed she'd fall right into his arms with gratitude for him to take her out of this place. "Nivea, I'm only helping. I--"

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help. You don't even know me."

"You're right. I don't know you. But I DO know that you're completely miserable here and you're living day by day having no idea what's gonna happen to you tomorrow. I do know that you're parents are happy living in Miami, and you wish you could be the same, but you're too stubborn to admit it. And I do know that you want what's best for Cami, but when it finally comes along, you won't accept because you don't want to seem in need, but hey- that's all assumed in 10 minutes notice." Joe says sternly.

Nivea avoids his eyes, wishing she was in a different situation. "If I leave, I'd just be doing the same thing my parents did." She whispers.

Joe nods. "Except for, the only thing you'd be leaving is," he gestures his head around the room, "this."


	6. Distractions would be nice

Nivea looks up and locks a gaze with Joe. Something about his light brown eyes seemed so promising. So safe. She shakes her head, forcefully shoving any possibility of her leaving with him out of her mind. There's no way Nivea and Cami can leave with them. She's only met him 10 minutes ago.

"I... I can't. I've got to learn to be strong, to take care of myself. I'm not just going to leave with someone I barely know. It would be a better life for Cami and me, but--"

"But what then?" Joe pleades, exsasperated. He feels a desperate need to save this girl he hardly knows, and he doesn't understand why she's making it so hard. "What's the problem? What, you're gonna leave your job? I'm sure you'll get one a million times better back in L.A."

"I just can't! Alright? Leave me alone! I don't need you to help me. I'm surviving fine. That's it, Joe. It's done. Leave." Nivea shouts, pointing to the exit. She can't take it anymore. Too many voices and thoughts are clouding her head, she just needs to breathe.

Joe rubs his forehead in exhaustion. How could he live with himself if he just left her here? But, maybe he's got one more trick up his sleeve....

"Fine. I'll leave now. But, before I go, let me just leave this here with you." Joe slips out silver Razr phone from his back pocket and leaves it on the kitchen counter.

Nivea stares at it. "What's that?"

Joe smirks. "A phone. Have you never seen one before?"

Nivea glares at him, but slowly gives her attention back to the phone. "Why are you giving it to me?"

Joe tries to stifle a confident grin. "Well, I just kind of got this hunch that you'll maybe... possibly... definitely change your mind. So, when you do, you'll have this phone to call me and let me know to turn the bus around and pick you up."

"I'm NOT going to change my mind."

Joe nods. "Of course you're not. But, what's the harm in having the phone just in case? It's not my personal phone anyway, that one is back in the bus. This one is just my emergency phone, the one we use in crazy trips like these. The only numbers it has are my brothers, my Dad, a few other important people, and my other cell phone number. So, when you-- I mean, IF you change your mind, call me."

She continues to look at him, then back at the phone, and shrugs. "If you say so. Just don't expect a call."

Joe smiles. "I won't. Alright, well, take care." He says, then waves and travels off back outside to find Nick and Kevin waiting for him.

"What took you so long? We gotta find our way back, Cami finally explained to us how to get there."

Joe pats Nick's shoulder as they head back up the steep mountian. "Chill, I'm here now. I was just talking to Nivea."

Nick sighs. "Is she coming?"

Joe nods.

"Then... why isn't she here now?"

"Because she said no."

Nick scrunches his eyebrows in confusions. "What?"

"I'm lost." Kevin informs. "You always are." Nick replies.

Joe rolls his eyes. "Nivea said she and Cami were not coming with us, but I know she'll change her mind. So, I left her my emergency cell phone so that when she does, she'll give me a call. We'll still be close."

Nick stops dead in his tracks. "You've had a cell phone all this time?!" He yells aggressivly.

Joe gulps. "Well, yeah. But that one's only for emergencies."

Nick rubs his temples. "Then what do you call this whole scenario?"

"...Kevin's fault."

"HEY!" Kevin defends.

The trio continue up the hill while Nick recites the directions Cami clearly explained to them. Soon enough, they find themselves back in the spot they where before they got lost and see their tour bus coming slowly back into vision. Kevin explains (and not to mention, overexaggerates) the whole event of them getting lost.

Meanwhile, Nick and Joe climb back inside the bus and lie at ease with the beautiful sensation that is air conditioning.

"So dude, do you really think Nivea will call?" Nick asks, making his way toward the small refrigerator.

"Of course." Joe insists, holding his iPhone in hand.

Nick tosses a Dr. Pepper at Joe, who catches it with one hand perfectly. "And what makes you so sure?"

Joe sits up and sips down the refreshing soda. "I'm not. But, if I program it in my mind, all fate will turn in my advantage and let it happen."

Nick pauses. "Huh?"

Joe shrugs. "It's very simple. You just need to start watching those late night 'Uplift your Soul' specials with me."

"Never will I ever do that with you. Ever." Nick says, then lays down and opens his can of Diet Coke.

Joe grins. "I'm not worried. She'll call."

Nick sighs and looks out the big bus window. Volunteers are loading equipment back into the bus and chatting amongst themselves. Nick blinks back and looks at Joe. "Do you ever think that Mom is proud of what we've finally acheived?"

Joe fiddles with his hands. It's been 5 years since they've lost their Mother to Diabetes. It was one of the most unexpected things that's ever happen to the Lucas family. Their Mother, Sandra, had always been very organized and on top of taking her medication. But, with three boys in the house, taking a full time job as a FireFighter, and dealing with every aspect of stress she lost her ability to keep track her blood sugars and medication. And soon, it became too late. Joe dealt with it the worst, and to this day, it's still painful to talk about it.

"I'm sure she is." He says, then rubs his eyes to make it seem as if he was tired while he was really wiping away upcoming tears.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Joe winks at Nick. "Hmm, I wonder who THAT could be..."


	7. Kevin likes to braid hair

After a few minutes of chatter, Joe finally hangs up the phone to find Kevin braiding Nick's hair.

"Was it Nivea?" Nick asks, wincing from Kevin tossling his hair.

Joe stands up and streches his arms. "Totally."

Nick slaps away Kevin's hand and stands up. "So, what's the plan? Is Dad gonna tell the driver to go to the village, or...?"

Joe freezes, his arms still stretched wide. Dad. He hasn't thought about how he'd convince his father to bring Nivea and Cami with them. He'd have to think on his feet. Again.

"Uhh, tell you what. You and Kev go back down to where she lives and pick her and Cami up." Joe tells him, pondering in his mind if there was any way he could find a legit way to go with this.

Nick sighs and leans back into the couch. "Why do WE have to do it?"

Joe sucks in his lips and crosses his feet. "'Cause... I need to...tell Dad something..."

Nick was about to suggest that his lazy butt should tell Dad whatever he wants later and go pick up Cami and Nivea now, when he finally catches on. "You havn't told Dad yet?!"

"JUST GO! I'll take care of it."

Nick stands up, pulls Kevin with him, and makes his way out the bus. "You're crazy." He mutters during their exit.

Alone, Joe gets on his feet and makes his way toward the front of the bus where his father and their driver are sitting. He stops himself and begins to panic in his mind. How the heck is he going to convince his dad? Ever since their mother died, Tom treates their career as if it's his own life. Now he was going to ask him to put it at stake to take care of two girls? Two beautiful, needy girls... Alright. Joe can do this. Tom may be paranoid, but he does have a heart...

...he does have a heart, right? Joe! Stop this. Don't be a wimp, you've faced him before. Although, that IS a place you'd rather not go to again. Forget it. He'd have to dissapoint Nivea. It was either that, or having his face scratched off. And he did like his face.

Just as he was about to turn around and tell Nick and Kevin that the deal was off, his father stands from the passenger seat and walks toward Joe. He stops infront of him and looks at Joe as if he's expecting something.

When Joe says nothing, Tom pushes, "Yes?" expectantly.

Joe scrunches his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You just called me like, 5 times. What?"

Joe widens his eyes. Had he been thinking out loud? "Umm...yeah. Sit down Dad."

Tom eases down into the right side of the couch while Joe plumps to the left. Shifted toward his dad, Joe hesitantly takes a deep breath. "You know how sometimes I come up with absolutley crazy ideas that I think make sense and try to convince others that they do, and then they always just end up falling apart infront of me and I end up blaming Kevin?"

Tom slowly nods.

"Well...as much as it will seem like it, this is NOT one of those times."

His dad rolls his eyes. "Can we get on with this please? The bus has gotta get out of here in the next 10 minutes."

Joe nods agreeingly. "I'm just going to put this out here quickly. Itoldthetwopoorgirlsthatwemetwhenwegotlostthati'dtakethembacktoAmericawithus." He takes a deep breath and smiles. That was easier than he thought.

"What?" Okay, maybe not.

Joe sighs and rests his head in the palm of his hands. "Look, when we got lost, we stopped at a random house to ask for directions back home. We met two girls, one my age named Nivea and one Frankie's age named Cami, who have been through a lot, Dad. And they're both very sweet, and deserve so much more than what they've got. And, I really like Nivea, so Dad, please?"

Tom stares in disbelief. "You like another girl? Well, this doesn't mean you're going to break up with Miranda, does it? I've become such good friends with her dad! We planned a whole trip to a Country Club in Miami to go golfing!"

"No, Dad no. First of all, her name's MARTINA, and second, that's so not the point! Look, I just need your approval on this, okay?"

"Approval on what? To bring these two poor girls with us?"

Joe rolls his eyes and nods.

Tom laughs. "Of course not! How do you think the media is gonna react to that? 'Joe Lucas brings a Brazilian Beauty into his home while still dating Medal Winning Tennis Player Martina McDuff.' Now, you tell me what you expect me to say?"

Joe panics. This wasn't going to be easy at all. But, thinking on his feet might come through for him one more time..."Dad, the media is exactly what I'm thinking about. Hello? I mean, look at the headlines. 'Sweet, caring, and thoughtful Joe Lucas brings poor, needy girls from a remote location into his remarkable home after feeling bad for them. His sweetness just makes us want to buy an album of Jonas!'"

Tom rubs his chin and contemplates it. "Hey, that would be good publicity, wouldn't it?"

"Duh!"

Tom smiles and nods. "Okay. I get it now. As long as YOU'RE the one doing all the work, and you get Martini to release a public statement saying she doesn't mind the girls being in our house--"

"MARTINA."

"I'll let you do it."

Joe grins. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Tom shrugs Joe off him as he gripped a tight hug and returns back to the front of the bus to tell the driver they'll be staying a little while longer.

Joe smiles and flops down in relief. He has a feeling things are going to get very intersting soon....


	8. Cami is pretty strict

15 minutes later, Joe walks up to the bus window and sees Kevin, Nick, Cami, and Nivea trudge toward the bus. He smiles and races to open the door.

"Look who changed their mind!" He exclaims eyeing Nivea, giving a self-assured smile.

She returns a glare. "Cami wouldn't give me back my sandals until I called you." She shifts her attention toward her younger sister. "I'm SO done telling you things."

Cami smiles triumphantly and makes her self cozy on the couch. "My sleeping hours are from 9:30 PM to 7:00 AM every day. I expect that when I am up, everyone else will be up too. I need the grounds I step on to always smell like fresh sprayed Fabreez, and for Mangos and purified water to ALWAYS be available. Oh, and I'll need a chocolate mint on my pillow every night." She says, unpacking her lack of belongings.

Joe gives a panicked look at Nivea, who smirks. "But then I thought, she'd be enough punishment for you to make me feel warm inside once again."

Kevin steps up. "Listen little girl, if you and I are going to be best friends, we better get our rules straight. Now, this is not some kind of--"

Nivea stops Kevin. "There's no use." Cami nods. "We'll negotiate later."

Nick and Kevin carry Nivea's belongings to their new bunks as Cami directs their every move.

Nivea turns toward Joe, crossing her arms. "You really think this is going to work?" He nods encouragingly. "Call me crazy, but yes."

She shrugs and flops down on the couch. "What about your precious image? I mean, I may not be informed on the latest trends, but I'm pretty sure a teenage boy bringing a girl into his home isn't decent."

Joe studies her face for awhile. "Do you trust me?"

"No."

He grins. "We'll try to fix that."

Back on the other side of the bus, Cami announced she's taking a refreshment break and heads off to the kitchen, leaving Nick and Kevin sitting on the bunks. Kevin sighs, letting his head rest on the seperation of the top bunk and bottom. "Do you think this is all a good idea?"

Nick sets his elbow on his knee and rests his chin in his palm. "Not at all. But, it'll be good for Joe. Maybe he'll end up falling for this Nivea girl, she's a whole lot better than that chick Martina. She's been changing him."

Kevin nods. "I wouldn't count on her being the cause though. Around the time Mom died, Joe never spoke a word for like, 2 years. Then he finally started getting back to himself and began seeing Martina. But he's never been the Joe he was before any of the mom stuff happened."

Nick rubs his eyes. "I don't think he ever will be."

Nick and Kevin continue to chatter while Cami and Nivea search the small refrigerator, something they've been deprived of for two years now.

Cami nudges Nivea. "Joe's pretty cute, eh?"

Nivea widens her eyes at her sister. "Cami! Seja quieto! You're WAY too young to even think of that!"

Cami rolls her eyes and grabs a Coke, which Nivea soon grabs from her hand and replaces with a water. "I think he likes you."

Nivea plays with a strand of hair while searching in the pantries. "Voce e louco."

Cami giggles. "Am not. You can tell by the way he looks at you. E muito bonito!"

Nivea glares at her as Joe walks in, letting her know the conversation is done.

"So, what were you talking about?" Joe asks curiously.

Cami looks at Nivea nervously who shrugs and says, "Nothing you'd be concerned about."

* * *

_--Note-- This is a short widdle chapter "D just wanted to interject that if you're ever curious what Portuguese things Nivea and Cami say in this or any other chapter, you can look it up on a google translator! oh, and the story gets better later 'cause you've probably noticed a boring pattern going on hereee._


	9. Nick likes good music

The day goes on quickly, not letting time in for everyone to get acquainted. The brothers visit a few more towns and take press pictures while Nivea and Cami stay behind in the bus entertaining themselves with Halo. A few hours later, their belongings are tranferred to the jet and everyone settles into their seats while Cami and Nivea seem obviously out of place. Nivea quietly takes the seat next to Nick while Cami pairs with Kevin, and Joe with his father.

Nick fiddles with his hands as the plane takes off, wondering what topic to bring up with Nivea. He barely knows the girl! "So...uh--"

"I'm not good with small talk, either." Nivea nervously giggles. "I don't mind the silence, if that's okay."

Nick slowly nods, leaning relaxed in his chair as he swipes out his iPod from his pocket. As he places on his earphones, he notices Nivea eyeing the device curiously. "It's an iPod."

She continues to stare with a confused expression. Nick prys on, "An MP3 player?" She tilts her head to the right, still not fully understanding him. He smirks. "It plays music."

She understandingly nods. "Does it have any samba?"

Nick looks at her, oblivous.

"Musica de danca?" Nick tilts his head to the left, still confused.

She grins. "Brazilian dance music."

"Ooooh," Nick coos, embarrased he didn't know her country's music. "I'm sorry, I don't."

She shrugs. "You should get some."

He nods and slides his finger on his iPod touch, letting the bright screen some to life. He scrolls down and selects a song by nevershoutnever, quietly humming the words.

"_You're only as tall as your heart will let you be and you're only as small as the world will make you seem and when the going gets rough and--_"

He stops when he feels a light tap on his shoulder and leans in when he sees Nivea eager to share something with him, slipping off one earphone. "Remember when I said something about being quiet?"

He blushes and nods, locking his mouth and throwing away the key. Nivea seems perplexed by the expression, but Nick has had enough explaining for one day.

He peacefully falls asleep to The Bird and The Worm by Owl City and takes a nap for a few hours.

Later on, he slowly opens his eyes, seeing Nivea fully into something she was drawing in the notebook in her lap, insensible to Nick. He peeks at the colorful paper, noticing a anxious girls face holding a notebook running away from--

Just then, Nivea snaps her head around, as Nick quickly closes his eyes, pretending he didn't see a thing. He squints one eye open a minute later to find her still looking at him, unconvinced. He gives her an apologetic look, but she simply gets up and scurries to the bathroom, her notebook stuffed in her backpack.

Nick eyes it, but wouldn't dare touch it. However, he IS curious to what the girl was running away from.

Nick and Nivea spend the next half hour of the flight in silence just as she wanted, him writing lyrics, her playing with the phone Joe let her keep.  
They soon land at LAX,


	10. Nivea has combacks up her sleeve

They soon land at LAX, claiming their baggage as Joe eyes Nick with a bitter expression, probably jealous that he got to sit next to Nivea for 7 hours. Nick didn't care enough to ask.

Since it was a big group, they had to depart home in three different trucks, and much to Joe's dismay, Nivea and Cami weren't in the same one the brothers were in. But his face lights up when he sees her step out of the black range-rover. Everyone collects their gatherings, thank the crew goodbye, and head inside. Nivea steps into the estate with her eyes wide, admiring their home. It's the most beautiful one she's ever seen, not to mention spacious. It was loaded with family photos and scented candles, which made her smile.

Joe extends his arms proudly. "This is our home, and we want to welcome you to it, since it's going to be yours now."

Nivea hesitates. "Well, temporarily."

"Uh, yeah. However long you need." He kicks his luggage aside and grabs her hand. "Let me show you and Cami you guy's room!"  
He races off to the room next to the kitchen, Nick and Cami following closely behind. Nivea looks around as he pulls her, taking in certain details. Refridgerator? Check. Flat screen TV? Check. Pinball machine? Uh.... Check. Joe kicks open the room and smiles, looking at Nivea for her reaction.

Truth is, she loves it. Real (and fake) plants were everywhere, the green matching perfectly with the cherry-wood floors. Drapes flowed across the window seat, adding just the right lighting. Two queen sized beds sat directly infront of the wall implanted flat screen. It was anything Nivea ever wanted in a room, but she wasn't one for showing emotions.

"It's...it's very...pretty. It'll do just fine." She said, trying her best not to grin from ear to ear. Nick's expression fell flat, probably dissapointed by her gratefulness, but Joe continued to smile, seeing past her phony act of carelessness, which made her even more nervous.

Cami, however, had no problem saying what she really felt. "This is SO funkadelic! I love love love it! The is MORE than pretty, Nivea! E divino!"

Nivea blushes and sits down on her bed near the window, lying her bag next to her. "Was it your guest room?"

Nick nods. "But we called our maid Margarita before we got here to she could add some more plants to make you feel at home. Because this is, well, your home. For now." Joe elbows him, and Nick winces. "Well, however long you'd like to stay, or whichever term you prefer."

She nods and looks around, seeing if she missed anything spectacular, like an indoor jacuzzi. Joe sighs. "Well, we hope you like your jail cell."

Nivea snaps her head in his direction. Jail cell? What? She knew it was too good to be true. Her father probably put them up to this.

Joe notices her anxiety, and puts his hands up in surrender. "Chill, I was kidding."

She cocks her head. "It was a joke," He presses on, "it wasn't true?" She places her hand over her heart and sighs a breath of relief. "Sorry, I thought jokes were supposed to be funny."

Nick snickers and pats Joe on the back. "Roasted!"

_--Note: Sorry it's short! I'll make an effort to make it longer next time ;)_


	11. Nick sleeps in wife beaters

Since they arrived at around 8:00 PM, their maid, Margarita, just brought them dinner in trays to Nivea and Cami's room. They examined the chicken with rice and beans and quickly gobbled it down, being reminded that they where starving.

After they both took showers (with the provided steamed towls and loofas), they settled into bed (with the provided satin night gowns) and turned off the lights (clap activated.) Cami falls fast asleep, but Nivea doesn't go as easy. She examines the dark room with her eyes wide open, showing no signs of closing anytime soon. She shifts positions a few times, but still stays bright awake.

Turning to her left, she checks the digital clock on her night stand. 12:47 PM. Rockstars go to sleep at around 3:00 AM, right? She quietly tip-toes out of her bed and walks outside the room, careful not to disturb Cami's sleep. The home was dimly lighted by the street lights coming in through the windows. Finding her way to the stairs was easy, but going up them wasn't. Tripping on a few, she finally makes it to the second floor.

It's honestly a different world from the first to second floor. It's like a rockstar palace, fully equipped with 4 flat screen TVs, a mini recording studio, and bunk beds resembling tour bunks. She turns her head to the left, finding Nick fast asleep in a white wife beater tank, his right arm over his head on a bed implanted in the ground. "Doesn't get much more rockstar than that." she whispers.

"Honestly? If that's impressive, you've seen nothing yet."

Nivea whips around, startled. Joe snickers, standing in the door frame of a seperate room, staring at her.

"Um... I was just--" She hesitates.

"Couldn't sleep?" She shakes her head no, and he motions for her to come in. She steps into his room, suprised. There's nothing but a king sized bed, a nightstand with a draw, lamp, and an open book, and a regular sized TV. He examines her face and notices her confusion. "I like to keep it real, you can say." He smiles and lies down, patting next to him for her to sit down.

She ignores his gesture and looks around. "Who's that?" She says, nudging her head toward a picture frame. He glances over, even though he knows what she's referring to. It's a photograph of he and Martina hugging with the Effiel Tower in the backround. They looked so in love and happy, but he suddenly regrets ever putting that there.

He clears his throat. "That's just, you know, my girlfriend. Martina."

Nivea nods, not taking her eyes off the picture.

"We had a concert in Paris and I decided to take her with me. It was very nice." He continues, pinching himself to stop.

Nivea nods once again, and shifts her gaze back to him. "Why do you guys have stripper poles?"

Joe begins to choke on laughter. "Excuse me, what?"

"On my way up here, I saw three stripper poles. Is it normal here in America to have that in a family home?"

Joe continues to laugh and finally composes himself. "No, see, this used to be a fire station, and those are what the firemen used to get to the fire truck faster. It's not for stripping." He explains, once again erupting in laughter.

Nivea rolls her eyes. Being made fun of wasn't her favorite activity. She turns to leave.

"Wait," he says. She turns around with her arms crossed. "Sorry, it was just funny, I'm not gonna lie. But uh, do you wanna go and get some brunch tomorrow?"

She remains looking at him, oblivious to what a brunch was. He catches on. "It's like breakfast and lunch, mixed together. My brothers and I usually go on sundays when we have no work to do, but Kevin has a doctors appointment, and Nick's gonna head over to Macy's. You wanna acompany me?"

She smirks. "Thanks, but no thanks." he gives a perplexed gaze. "Maybe you should ask Martina."


End file.
